Ton visage
by Valkyrie du Nord
Summary: Roy est fou de rage face à la révélations faite par Envy à propos de l'assassin de son Maes Hugues, Ed a peur pour son supérieur. Réussira-t-il à le ramener à la raison ? Ou perdra-t-il l'homme qu'il aime ? Se passe pendant les épisode 53 et 54 de la série Brotherhood.


**Holà tout le monde ! Bonne année 2017 en retard (très) ! Avant de commencer, je tiens à préciser certaines choses.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis mes histoires sur AC en favoris ou qui me suivent, ça fait super plaisir !**

 **Je n'abandonne pas** _ **voyage de noce dans l'espace**_ **et** _ **all my love.**_ **C'est juste que je fais beaucoup d'examens pour obtenir mon BAC et en plus je suis surchargée en devoir. Mais j'essaierai de terminer mes 2 chapitres pendant les vacances.**

 **Cette OS est sur mon couple préféré de FMA, Roy x Ed, du point de vue d'Ed. Je sais que certains ne sont pas fan de ce couple mais ce n'est pas grav** **e. Petite précision, l'histoire se pendant dans les épisodes 53 et 54 de la série Brotherhood.**

 **Petit conseil : lisez l'OS avec « Angel » de Judas Priest ou « With or Without you » de U2, elles sont super belle.**

 **Je ne sais pas si j'en ferai une suite, on verra en fonction de vous et moi.**

 **Le manga appartient à Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **Bref, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

* * *

 _Ton visage_

\- Qui est l'assassin de Maes Hughes ?

Le colonel posa la question que chacun d'entre nous se poser depuis le début de cette histoire. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement au ton qu'employa Mustang, je le mettais souvent en colère, je l'avoue mais il ne m'a jamais paru aussi bouillant de rage, j'avais peur. Pas du colonel mais de ce qu'il deviendrait si Envy répondait qu'il était l'assassin de Hughes. Au fond de lui, je suis sûr qu'il connaît déjà la réponse.

\- Tu dois me répondre, homonculus. Sa voix devenait de plus en plus dure. Roy et Envy se confrontaient du regard, rendant l'air plus pesant.

\- C'est Maria Ross, celle que tu as brûlé.

\- C'est faux. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas elle.

\- Ahahahaha ! Bravo ! J'aime cette cruauté ! Comment as-tu expliqué cela à sa famille ? Tu leur as présenté tes excuses en pleurnichant ? C'est ça ? Je suis sûr que tu en es capable ! Tu es un très bon comédien. À moins que tu es préféré ne rien dire, par peur d'être grondé. Envy provoquait Roy, mais combien de temps allait-il supporter ça ?

\- Arrête ton numéro espèce de crétin. Je commence à en avoir assez de devoir poser cette question aux homonculus. Je ne te demande qu'une chose, espèces de demeuré ! La vérité ! Envy n'était plus aussi joyeux qu'avant, son visage devînt dur et concentré. Alors pour la dernière fois, qui a tué Hughes ?

Personne n'osait bouger, je voulais mettre un terme à tout cela et ne plus voir se visage froid que portait l'homme que j'aime. Je voulais fermer la grande gueule d'Envy. Mais mon corps et mon cerveau m'empêchèrent d'esquisser le moindre geste. Je ne pouvais que regarder Roy d'un air inquiet.

Soudainement, l'homonculus se mit à rire.

\- Mes félicitations colonel Mustang ! Tu as enfin atteint le but que tu t'étais fixé. Il se remit à rire.

\- Non, c'est impossible. Un imbécile comme toi est incapable de tuer Hughes.

\- Tu as bien dis imbécile ? Les seules vraies imbéciles sont comme Maes Hughes. Sans 'en rendre compte, il tombe dans les pièges les plus enfantins. J'étais saisi d'horreur, il avait pris l'apparence de Gracia lors du meurtre de Maes, la façon la plus cruel de mourir. Mais dis donc, tu en fais une tête ! C'est tout ce que j'adore ! Exactement la même tête que celle de Hughes à la seconde où je l'ai tué ! Je me souviens de son expression, ce sentiment de désespoir quand on est trucidé par celle qu'on aime ! L'image ultime ! Mes poings et ma mâchoire se contracte rien qu'en entendant les mots de Envy, la haine remonte en moi.

\- C'est donc vrai… C'est bien toi qui a tué Maes Hughes. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Inutile de rajouter quoi que ce soit Envy. Je vais d'abord réduire en cendre, cette maudite langue avec la quelle tu parles.

Roy se transforma en une bête assoiffé de vengeance, personne ne m'a jamais fais peur, mais lui, il m'effraie plus que tout. Il se comporte comme un prédateur et se regard …. Où est le regard moqueur et aguicheur qui le caractérise ? Qu'a tu fais Envy !?

Les chimères m'embarquèrent de force en laissant les autres derrière sans me laisser dire quoi que ce soit. Le sergent Hawkeye est restée avec lui, mais je veux tout de même rester avec Roy, j'ai peur pour lui. Nous nous enfonçons plus profondément dans les « entrailles de la terre » lorsque j'entends le bruit des flammes de Mustang, je ne peux pas le laissé comme ça. Sans réfléchir je le rejoins, Scar à ma suite.

Je suis le bruit de ses explosions qui m'aide à me guider dans ce labyrinthe, mon cœur est aussi bruyant que ses explosions de la colère, plus je me rapproche et plus je peux entendre distinctement les claquements de doigts sec de Roy. Ensuite j'entendis les coups de feu caractéristiques du lieutenant, je les suivis car les bruit de flammes reprirent aussitôt.

Au moment ou Riza et Roy se disputait, je décide d'utiliser de mon alchimie pour prendre Envy, afin d'éviter à Mustang de se perdre. Il me regarde toujours avec cet air noir et vengeur. Il n'est pas lui, Maes serait lui aussi inquiet de le voir ainsi, j'en suis certains.

\- Fullmetal, donne le moi s'il-te-plait. Sa voix, mon cœur se brise peu à peu rien qu'en entendant le ton froid qu'il emploie. Je ne le répéterai qu'une fois, donne le moi s'il-te-plait !

\- Non, je refuse ! Je vois ses gants d'alchimie crépitait comme une flamme prête à tout dévaster en même temps que sa rage.

\- Il doit recevoir la plus cruelle des morts qui puissent exister.

\- Je refuse ! Je sens ma voix légèrement vacillait, comme si mon courage s'effritait de minute en minute.

\- Donne le moi et vite ! Ou je vais être obligé de bruler mon bras droit !

\- C'est quand vous voulez ! Allez-y ! Je suis prêt à me battre ! Mais avant vous feriez mieux de regarder de quoi vous avez l'air ! Vous avez réellement l'intention de diriger le pays avec un visage pareille ! Ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous aspirez, n'est ce pas colonel ! Ce n'est pas le visage de l'homme que j'aime ! Où est le vrai Roy Mustang ?! Hein ?! Dis le moi ! Mes larmes étaient prêtes à couler, mon cœur émettait une douleur insoutenable qui m'empêchait de respirer.

Je donne finalement Envy à Scar pour courir vers Mustang, je le plaque au sol et je retiens ses poignets avec mes mains pour l'immobiliser et qu'il me regarde dans les yeux.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu fais ça pour te venger et non pour Maes ! Il dirait quoi en te voyant ainsi ? Tu crois qu'il serait en train de jubiler parce que tu vas tuer son assassin ? Tu crois qu'il serait heureux de voir se regard là ? Je ne crois pas, il serait dans le même état que moi, il aurait le cœur déchiré parce qu'il ne saurait pas quoi faire, il aurait peur de te voir sombrer dans la folie, il aurait peur de ne plus jamais entendre ton rire, de voir ton sourire, de ….. te voir heureux. Mes larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes pour atterrir sur le visage du colonel.

\- Edward …. Son regard sembla redevenir normal.

\- S'il-te-plait Roy, ne me laisse pas …. Je t'en supplie, je t'aime … Mes yeux étaient à présent fermé, laissant mes larmes faire leur chemin.

\- Ed ….Regarde moi. J'obéis en entendant de nouveaux sa voix devenue douce, son regard reflétait la culpabilité. Je me rends compte que tu as raison, Hughes n'aurait jamais voulu ça. J'avais oublié que vous étiez tous là pour m'aider dans mon rêve, j'avais oublié que mes sentiments pour toi étaient ce qui faisait avancer. Pardon Ed ….. Pardonne-moi. Il me rapproche de son torse pour m'enlacer. Après quelque seconde d'absence, je le serre à mon tour dans mes bras, cachant mon visage dans son cou.

Je ne veux plus le lâcher, je veux rester dans ses bras, entendre son cœur battre, sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau, sentir sa présence m'aida à me calmer. Je le sens se redresser, je suis le mouvement en m'asseyant à terre, face à lui. Il pose sa main gantée sur ma joue et la caresse avec douceur. Je la prends pour l'embrasser, je le vois me sourire tendrement et me regarder avec amour.

Je prends mon courage et je me remets debout en lâchant sa main et je reviens vers Envy pour lui faire face. Il se débattait dans la poigne de Scar, je reprends ce petit être dans ma poigne de fer qui se débattait encore. Il essayait de comprendre pourquoi nous ne voulions pas nous entretuer, pourquoi chacun n'essayait pas de réparer une erreur du passé en se tuant.

\- Envy, je crois que tu es jaloux des humains. Dis-je finalement, comme une vérité absolue.

Il s'échappa finalement de ma main, il ne voulait pas qu'on le comprenne, il ne voulait pas admettre sa jalousie. Cette vérité était pour lui, la pire des choses.

Au bout du compte il décida de se suicider, comme le lâche qu'il est. Il sortit sa pierre philosophale de son corps qui éclata en morceaux, le corps de l'homonculus devint petit à petit de la poussière pour finalement disparaitre.

Roy s'approcha de moi et il me reprit dans ses bras et un murmure arriva à mes oreilles : « Merci ».

Nous rejoignons finalement les autres, sans que nos mains ne se lâchent.

THE END

* * *

 **J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu, si vous avez des avis n'hésitez pas à les partager !**

 **Gros bisous et à la prochaine !**


End file.
